This invention relates to horseshoes:
One object of the invention is to provide a horseshoe which has improved traction, particularly on soft surfaces such as dirt, turf, grass, grit, sand or a wet or damp running rack or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a horseshoe which has improved cushioning so as to lessen the likelihood of injury to the hooves or legs of the horse to which the horseshoe is fitted.
According to the present invention there is provided a horseshoe comprising:
a base portion having a base surface which, in use, is adjacent the hoof of a horse; and
an integral flange portion which projects downwardly from the base portion,
said flange portion extending substantially along the entire length of the base portion;
said flange portion comprising, in cross-section, first, second, third and fourth portions, the first and third portions being substantially straight and the first portion defining at least in part an outer side of the horseshoe;
the second portion being a convex curve merging smoothly into the first and third portions;
the fourth portion being a concave curve which merges smoothly from the third portion to the base portion; and wherein
the first and third portions forming a wedge shape which decreases in width in a direction away from the base portion;
whereby, in use, the wedge shape provides a cushioning effect to the shoe as it strikes the ground, the reaction forces increasing as the wedge shape increases penetration into the ground.
Preferably, the integral projection comprises a rib.
Preferably further, the rib tapers, in cross section, in a direction away from said lower face.
Preferably further, the rib has a rounded lower edge.
Preferably further, the depth of the rib as measured from said upper surface is about plus or minus 50% of the width of the base of the horseshoe.
Preferably further, the rib has rounded trailing edges.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, the horseshoe may include lateral outward extensions on the trailing end of the shoes. Such extensions are useful for trotters and/or pacers.